


No Words

by merentha13



Series: Partners [22]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Partners [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/771228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> originally post on lj for 2019 Valentine's day.


End file.
